My name's Mia Guillem
by Desy Cassiotaku
Summary: “Aku.. aku tidak sehebat Sora ataupun May! Aku tidak mempunyai suara semerdu Sarah, juga tidak dapat menghibur penonton layaknya Anna, Marion dan Rosetta.. Tapi, inilah aku, MIA GUILLEM!"


"Aku.. aku tidak sehebat Sora ataupun May! Aku tidak mempunyai suara semerdu Sarah, juga tidak dapat menghibur penonton layaknya Anna, Marion dan Rosetta.. Tapi, inilah aku! Seorang Mia Guillem yang mengatur semua akting mereka sehingga dapat menghibur para penonton!" RnR, VIVA KALEIDO'S FRIENDSHIP FIC!

**MY NAME'S MIA GUILLEM**

DISCLAIMER: KALEIDO STAR © Reiko Yoshida&Junichi Sato

MY NAME'S MIA GUILLEM © TurQuoise Sky a.k.a SoRa

genre: FRIENDSHIP, GENERAL

rate: K+

WARNING: OOC, GAJENESS, dll (Dan Lupa Lagi)

Akhirnya Fic Kaleido Star! Huua, senangnya! Sebetulnya judul awal untuk fic ini adalah **MIA, IT'S YOU ** tapi rassanya gak cocok deh, hehehe! Dan 1 lagi, ini adalah Fic FRIENDSHIP Kaleido Star yang pertama!

----SELAMAT MEMBACA----

Minggu ini adalah minggu yang paling di favoritkan oleh Sora, Anna dan Mia. Ternyata selama seminggu ini Kaleido Stage akan diliburkan setelah pementasan SWAN LAKE, pertunjukan paling menakjubkan yang harusnya cuma ditampilkan 2 minggu menjadi 1 bulan penuh karena permintaan pengunjung dari seluruh dunia!!

Tapi apa sebenarnya kalian tahu bagaimana watak 'OOC' asli mereka saat santai? Apa Sora masih keras kepala? Anna dengan keinginannya menjadi seorang laki-laki? Atau Mia yang stress karena tidak mendapatkan ide membuat cerita unttuk pertunjukan selanjutnya?? Saya rasa……TIDAK!! Oke seperti inilah watak 'OOC' asli mereka:

_**HANYA UNTUK YANG TIDAK TAHU KALEIDO STAR SAJA, YANG SUDAH TAHU LANGSUNG AJA KE CERITA.**_

--Sora Naegino: cewe jepang yang saat ini berusia 18 tahun itu sangat berbakat dalam hal akrobatik,hamper semua ia kuasai. Tapi adakah yang menyangka kalau selama ini da asrama ia selalu menjadi tempat ke-tragis-an dari teman-temannya? Dan apa kalian tahu bahwa selama 18 tahun Sora hanya mempunyai 1 pacar!! Saat dia SMP dan pacarannya hanya 12 hari lebih 4 jam!! Siapa sangka….

--Anna Heart: cewe tomboy ini sebenarnya sangat kelewat lebay! Jika ia sedang kumat penyakit lebainya pasti akan berpose-pose aneh sedemikian rupa..dan tentu saja seperti laki-laki! Anna akan menjadi 'tampan' saat ia melebaikan diri, karena itu jangan heran kalau fans Anna kebanyakan wanita&gadis-gadis. Anna juga sangat suka bercermin..dia selalu membawa cermin kemanapun ia pergi.

--Mia Guillem: kelihatan sekali kalau cewe ini sangat kutu buku, eittss tunggu dulu! Coba lihat saat Mia melepas kacamata&kuncir rambutnya! Mia terlihat seperti seorang tuan putri yang lebih cantik dari Layla Hamilton!! Sayangnya otak Mia error gitu..udah 'JLEB' ke naskah pertunjukan. Oia kalian jangan kaget kalau betanya pada Mia tapi malah dijawab dengan hal-hal yang mengarah ke naskah pertunjukan.

--------end of prologue--------

Di kamar Sora…

"Uwaaaahh….senangnya bisa liburan 1 minggu penuh!! Tapi liburan kita tinggal 3 hari lagi, hehe." kata Sora pada kedua sahabatnya.

"Yup, kurang tuh 1 minggu…1 bulan sekalian..ahahaha.." sahut Anna.

"1 bulan…?! Mana mungkin..istirahat terlalu banyak akan membuat otot-otot kita kaku..dan malahan akan mem..emmbb…enmm..annmmmb…!!!' belum selesai Mia menyelesaikan kalimatnya tapi sudah keburu dibungkam Anna.

"Iya iya…aku tahu.. Aku tidak sebodoh yang kau kira… Hahahaha…"

"Oia Mia, apakah kamu sudah mempunyai ide tentang pertunukan selanjutnya?" Tanya Sora pada Mia.

"Tentu saja. Pertunjukan selanjutnya berceritakan kisah cinta seorang penyanyi yang di hianati kekasihnya! Pemeran utamanya adalah.."

"MISS SARAH DUPONT!!" jawab Sora dan Anna bersamaan.

"Ya, benar sekali. Aku tidak sabar untuk melihat kalian latihan!" sahut Mia dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Wuuah, aku juga nih! Eh, bagaimana kalau kita ajak yang lainnya agar latihan?" usul Sora.

"Mana mungkin, mereka pasti tidak mau..." kata Mia pelan.

T0iba-tiba pintu kamar Sora terbuka dan...

"Hei hei, siapa yang bilang tidak mau? Kami malah sudah ingin segera latihan! Tidak nyaman rasanya bermalas-malasan terus. Dan yang pasti, tidak seperti Anna!" ternyata May, Ken, Sarah, Leon dan lainnya menguping pembicaraan ketiga sahabat itu.

"UWAA.. Kalian! Sejak kapan?! Dan apa maksudnya 'seperti Anna' hah?" Anna tampak esmosi ehhm, maksudnya emosi! **EMOSI!!**

"Ah, teman-teman! Apa kalian tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Mia sekali lagi untuk memastikan.

"Tidak apa-apa Mia! Yuuk latihan! Untung ada kamu Mia..!" sahut Anna cepat sambil memeluk erat Mia, Anna melakukan hal ini karena dia tidak mau di-cap pemalas.

"Uugh, iya Anna.. Ta, Tapi..." Mia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"AA…ANNA…lepaskan tanganmu dari…Mii..AA..!!" Sora menyuruh Anna melepaskan tangannya dari Mia, tapi telat…Mia keburu pingsan…dengan sukses tentunya!!

"ANNAAA, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HAAH..?!!" teriak mereka semua pada Anna, sementara Anna hanya bisa _nyengir_.

00--XxXxXxXxXxXxXx--00

"Hmm, ini di mana?"

"Mia! Kau sudah siuman? Cepat pergi ke ruang latihan! Anna, Sora, Marion, dan Rosetta sudah menunggumu." Bentak Kate pada Mia.

"Eh? Latihan..pertunjukan baru itu ya?" Mia berkata pelan, ia kaget atas bentakan Kate. "BA..BAIK!! Terima kasih Kate..!"

----Ruang latihan Kaleido Stage---

"Teman-teman maaf terlam--"

"Aku tidak tahu ya, apa kehebatan Mia hingga ia bisa masuk ke Kaleido Stage."

Mia kaget atas kalimat yang baru saja ia dengarkan. Mia mengambil posisi untuk menguping pembicaraan di dalam ruang latihan itu.

"Hei May! Apa yang kau katakana hah? Kau sendiri.." bentak Anna pada May.

"Sudahlah Anna, kemarin aku sendiri juga mendengar pembicaraanmu dengan Sora!" kata May sekali lagi, tapi dengan suara yang lebih jelas, ia ingin semua orang mendengar apa yang sedang ia perdebatkan dengan Anna.

"Hei, apa yang kalian perdebatkan?" Tanya Sora yang kaget juga mendengar namanya disebut-sebut.

"Tentang Mia! Kau sendiri tidak suka padanya kan? Menurutku Mia adalah orang yang lemah, seperti kau Sora. Tapi tidak masalh jika ia lemah tapi memiliki bakat yang besar sepertimu. Kalian tau apa yang kumaksud kan?" cerocos May panjang lebar, ia tak sadar jika Mia menguping pembicaraannya.

"Hei, kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu! Bukankah Mia juga berbakat, ia yang menulis naskah dalam setiap pertunjukkan Kaleido Stage kan, May?" Sora berusaha membela temannya itu. Padahal dalam hatinya, Sora menyetujui hal itu.

"Tidak hanya itu! Mia juga mengoreksi setiap peran kita! Dia... Dia.. ukkhh!" Anna tidak dapat berkata-kata, semua yang dikatakan May ia anggap benar.

"Tuh kan! Sampai kau sendiri tidak bisa berkata apapun!" entah ada angina apa, pada hari itu semua yang dikatakan May di anggap benar oleh Anna, Sora, Marion, dan Rosetta.

Di luar, Mia _shock_ atas kalimat yang menyakitkan itu, ia merasa tidak kuat mendengar pembicaraan yang merendahkan dirinya bertubi-tubi. Perlahan-lahan, air mata keluar dari matanya dan mulai membasahi pipinya.

"Itu bohong! Aku tidak bisa bermain peran seperti Mia, kok!" Marion ingin membela Mia, tapi ia tidak bisa menyusun kata-kata dengan baik.

"Aku juga..uhmm tidak." Kata Rosetta pelan.

"Aku juga May, aku tidak pandai bermain trapeze!" sahut Anna.

"... Tapi kalian memiliki keahlian masing-masing! Marion dan Jonathan di Kaleido Kid Stage, Rosetta dengan diabolonya, dan kau Anna bisa melawak dan memerankan 2 kepribadian. Sarah, ia adalah Singer Princess dengan logat British di setiap kalimatnya. Lalu aku dan Sora, adalah bintang Kaleido. Bagaimana?" jelas May panjang lebar.

"May, kenapa kau berkata seperti itu? Kau menganggap dirimu sempurna?!" Sora mulai kehilangan kesabarannya.

"Karena itu kenyataan, Miss Naegino! Dan juga karena ia sedang pingsan sekarang. Jadi tak apalh membicarakan Mia." Jawab May **santai.**

"Kenapa tidak kau katakana langsung pada Mia?" Tanya Sora sekali lagi.

"Oooh, jadi kau ingin terjadi perang dunia ke-3 di Kaleido Stage?" jawab May. "Sudah, ayo kita latihan lagi!"

Mia sudah tidak dapat membendung tangisnya. Air mata mulai membanjiri wajahnya. Ia berlari ke ruangan Ken, karena ia yakin hanya Ken yang dapt membantunya. Saat ia bertemu dengan Ken, Mia segera menceritakan masalhnya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu Ken? Apa aku layak berada di Kaleido Stage? Tolong Bantu aku!"

"Kurasa.." jawab Ken singkat.

"Apa?!" Tanya Mia dengan sedikit membentak.

"Harusnya kau bersyukur. Kau bisa diterima di Kaleido Stage, bisa berperan di setiap pertunjukkan. Kau juga bisa menulis sebuah cerita." Jawab Ken sambil menerawang jauh.

"Eh?" tiba-tiba saja Mia teringat sesuatu. Suatu hal yang ia lupakan, ya benar! Ken mempunyai jantung yang lemah, sehingga keinginannya menjadi Kaleido Star ia kubur dalam-dalam. Air mata Mia yang tadinya berhenti, kembali mengalir.

"Hiks, maafkan aku! Aku terlalu egois. Maaf.." kata Mia seunggukan.

"Tidak apa-apa! Jadi.. Apa masalahmu sudah bisa terjawab?" Tanya Ken pada Mia.

"Yup! Terima kasih! Ken, kau memang sahabat yang paling baik di dunia. Semoga cintamu tersampaikan pada Sora!" jawab Mia sambil menyeka air matanya dan kembali tersenyum. "Baiklah, sekarang aku akan kembali ke tempat latihan!"

Mia berlari menuju ruang latihan, BRUAKK!! Ups, ternyata Mia menabrak sebuah pohon di taman Kaleido Stage.

00--XxXxXxXxXxXxXx--00

"Ehmm.. ini dimana?"

"Mia, kau sudah sadar rupanya! Aku khawatir sekali karena hampir 1 hari penuh kamu pingsan! Anna itu benar-benar keterlaluan ya?" kata Kate panjang lebar, sejak saat itu Kate menjabat sebagai dokter di Kaleido Stage.

"Ahh.. APA?! Aku 'kan harus segera menuju ruang latihan!!" kata Mia.

"Eh? Buat apa? Kalos melarang kalian berlatih untuk pertunjukan selanjutnya lho!" Kate memperingatkan dengan lembut.

"Ehh?!" Mia kaget dengan sikap Kate, padahal tadi 'kan Kate galak, "Tapi tadi Anna, Sora, Marion, May dan Rosetta sedang berlatih di ruang latihan!!"

"Hehe, kau bermimpi sayang. Tadi mereka ke sini untuk melihat keadaanmu. Muka mereka lucu sekali karena habis dimarahi Kalos! Hahahahahaha!" Kate menjelaskan apa yang sebenarya terjadi.

"Ahh? Syukurlah.."

"Apa?" Tanya Kate.

"Tidak hehe, aku senag karena itu hanya mimpi." Mia tersenyum lega.

"Memangnya kamu bermimpi apa?"

Mia menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku.. aku tidak sehebat Sora ataupun May! Aku tidak mempunyai suara semerdu Sarah, juga tidak dapat menghibur penonton layaknya Anna, Marion dan Rosetta.. Tapi, inilah aku! Seorang Mia Guillem yang mengatur semua akting mereka sehingga dapat menghibur para penonton!" lalu Mia tersenyum lebar sambil meninggalkan ruang kesehatan.

"Terima kasih Kate!"

Kate hanya tersenyum dalam hati Kate berkata 'pasti itu mimpi yang hebat!"

**~~~~FIN~~~~**

_**~~happy ENDING~~**_

a/n: huaah, saya tidak percaya bisa menulis cerita seperti ini! UNBELIEVEABLE! Haha, tapi saya bangga. Saya ingin menciptakan karakter Mia yang kuat, tapi entah menggapa jadinya seperti ini. Ini sih bukan fic persahabatan! Tapi ada adegan persahabatannya kan? Terima kasih banyak untuk para readers! Saya berharap banyak review yang masuk!

**Kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan!**

_**~mind to review?~**_


End file.
